Unexpected
by phantomworks
Summary: Sasuke's the remaining surviver of the fire demon clan that was destroyed by the ninth demon Kyuubi who also died in its rampage. what will he do when he runs into Kyuubi's reincarnation in the form of a small fox demon named Naruto?
1. Chapter 1

Phantomworks: this is my first Naruto fanfic (that I've written up) so please don't judge me too harshly for it.

**Alice: blah, blah, blah! Just start the story!**

Phantomworks: you're just mean! Y'know that?

**Alice: psh! Whatever! (Rolls eyes)**

Phantomworks: ah! Kai, just- please! Disclaimer!

_Kai: yes Phantomworks-onee-chan! Phantomwork-onee-chan does not own Naruto or its characters, only this fanfic._

**Alice: that she should BE STARTING!**

Phantomworks: WAAAHH!

Chapter 1: Prologue

"Mommy! Mommy!" a black haired five-year old raced through the huge complex that was his house. The boy nearly ran into a metal door that opened unexpectedly, but he quickly recovered.

"Oh my! Sasuke! Did I hit you? Are you alright?" a female voice broke from the other side of the door.

"Mommy! Mommy! I can use the fireball jutsu now!" the boy, Sasuke jumped up and down in excitement. The woman bent down and picked up her child so that they could talk eye to eye.

"Really now? How did you get so skilled?" the woman smiled, expecting the answer given.

"Itachi! Itachi helped me! Right Itachi?" Sasuke turned his head to the teen that had followed more slowly and quietly than his younger brother. Their mother nearly jumped out of her skin, not noticing Itachi's presence until so late. The teen chuckled and nodded his head, smile almost hidden by the collar of his shirt.

"Is that so?" the woman turned her attention back to Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded his head vigorously with a determined look on his face. "Yeah, but I'm gonna keep practicing until I'm way better than Itachi!" the kid pumped his fist in the air.

"Oh? Hear that Itachi? Looks like you have some competition." Their mother smiled at her oldest as he gently ruffed up the younger's hair, keeping his long ponytailed hair out of reach of the other. Suddenly, the ground shook beneath them and screams were heard around the village. Fires broke out from the fire demon clan's attempt at a counter. The fire didn't work quite as they had planned, missing their target entirely and setting their own houses on fire.

"Itachi? What's happening!" the woman cried out, hugging Sasuke closer in protection. The little boy trembled in her arms.

Itachi was silent for a second, while a roar sounded throughout the village. A fresh wave of screams followed, while the ground had yet to stop shaking. "It- it's can't be! It can't have escaped!"

"Itachi?" Sasuke's voice shook with fear as he looked to his brother.

"It's… the ninth demon has broken free from its hold! Kyuubi! It's been unleashed!" the look of terror captured Sasuke's face in mere seconds.

Their mother gasped, then shoved Sasuke into Itachi's arms. The older sibling nodded in understanding and turned, Sasuke peering over his shoulder at his mother.

"Mommy?" Sasuke weakly stretched out a hand in order to grasp his mother and make her come with them.

"Don't worry, honey. Mommy will be just fine. I'm just going to gather a few things while Itachi takes you to the safe house and I'll be right there. Now don't let Kyuubi see you cry!" the mother 'tsked' her son as a single tear fell down his face. Hurriedly, he wiped it away with the edge of his sleeve and nodded.

"You better hurry, Mommy!" Sasuke called out, even as her figure disappeared into the house and Itachi brought him further away. _She'll be okay! I know she will, I-_ Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash and a blood red tail that slammed into his house. Crushing the complex that his mother had just walked into.

"No, MOMMY!" Sasuke screamed in his brother's arms, trying desperately to go and help his mother, but his older brother wouldn't let him free. Itachi ran faster to the safe house that was surrounded by a barrier, allowing no harm to its containments. Also, if it sensed danger, it wouldn't let any person that went in, out. Itachi threw Sasuke in, none too kindly.

The boy landed on his back on the hard ground and lay there for a minute, reclaiming his lost breath. He sat up weakly, barely containing the panic and fear that ebbed at his psyche. "I-Itachi?"

His brother stood alone, outside the barrier, his back to Sasuke. The boy reached out to his brother, only to have his hands hit the invisible barrier, preventing his escape. "No." he whispered, adding pressure to the barrier as if he could somehow move it.

"No!" Sasuke banged on the barrier, tear streaming now. "No! No, Brother! Itachi! Don't stay out there! Please!"

"Sasuke," Itachi turned his head slightly to smile at his little brother. "I have to protect what I can. You are all I have left and I will protect you with my life. Don't stop me."

"No! Because-because if you d-die! If you die then I'll be alone! Don't leave me alone! Itachi! Please! Don't go!" Sasuke slammed his hands into the ground in a bow-like fashion, begging his brother to come into the barrier. His brother gave one last, saddened look at his brother before turning his back and drawing his twin swords.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but this is something I must do." Itachi didn't turn once back to his brother as he ran forward. Now Sasuke could see the beast that the village was terrified of, that they kept locked up. It was a giant fox, blood red fur and crimson eyes that burned with insanity. It fur was most likely fire proof because earlier fire attack didn't work. Its whirling nine tails killed hundreds of his clan with a simple flick of the limb. Hundreds that had failed compared to the one now left to defeat it.

Itachi raced up the fox's front paw, avoiding and notice. When the Fox finally did notice him, Itachi was at his shoulder. The Fox reared, trying to shake off the annoying human that clung to its fur. Its roar when it's attempt was unsuccessful. Itachi whispered into its large ear and the beast stopped, its tails halting in their tracks. Its harsh breathing was the only sound it made as it stared out into the sky, looking over the village it had destroyed.

Itachi was fast and his strike true. He punctured the vein in the beast's neck causing an overflow of blood that was great even a beast this size. The great Fox fell to the ground, roaring in pain. Itachi was shaken off, but he knew that at this height, he wouldn't survive the fall. "I'm sorry, Sasuke. I'm sorry, but you're the only one left now." The words let Itachi's lips in a silent whisper of love as he fell to his doom.

Sasuke witnessed the entire event, no longer able to make any intelligible sound other than sobs and cries of pain. He was alone; no one of his clan was alive anymore. The young fire demon pounded the ground with his fists. Why couldn't he have died too? Why did he have to suffer this alone? Why? Those were his only thoughts as his mind sunk into the darkness of unconsciousness.

The young blond fox demon puke into his toilet for the umpteenth time that day. He sat weakly at the edge of his bathtub, leaning against it for support before sitting up straight and leaning over the toilet with dry heaves. His mother had died a while ago and his father had long since disappeared. He was the orphan of the village, but no one dared to let him die since he was part of the clan.

"W-why am I so… sick?" the fox kit asked himself, wrapping his tail around his legs. "Wh-why do I feel… like this?"

He suddenly fainted, falling to the side and landing against the cool tile of his bathroom. The young boy's shirt rode up slightly, revealing the smooth skin of his stomach. Writing started to appear upon its skin, a swirling pattern etching itself into the fragile flesh. The boy's eyes opened once, a brilliant red color before they faded into the original blue and closed again.

Phantomworks: well, that's it for the first chapter, sorry for all the OCCness.

**Alice: man, you traumatized him!**

Phantomworks: I know! But there's a reason for it!

**Alice: like?**

Phantomworks: like… what happens latter on.

**Alice: uh-huh.**

Phantomworks: anyway, all the characters are part of some demon tribe or something, so there's really no such thing as a human in this world. Sasuke is the last of the Uchiha fire demons and Naruto is part of the Fox demon tribe where Kyuubi originated from.

**Alice: what happened to Naruto at the end there?**

Phantomworks: well, Kyuubi kinda transferred to him after it- he died.

**Alice: he?**

Phantomworks: yeah, that'll be part of the last chapter that wraps everything up.

**Alice: whatever.**

Phantomworks: reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Phantomworks: yay! People like this! I'm so happy!

**Alice: you let people dictate what you work on too much.**

Phantomworks: so? I like constructive criticism and encouraging review, every author does!

**Alice: whatever, just start the fic.**

Phantomworks: okay, and again, sorry for all the OCCness.

Naruto: huh? Is that my cue? Oh! Phantomworks doesn't own Naruto or its characters, only this fanfic. Please enjoy. Now where's my payment? (Bowl of ramen appears) YES!

Chapter 2: Injured

Sasuke walked home after a hectic day at school. Hectic meaning that all of the she-demons (not good enough to be called girls) that made up his fan club had the bright idea to try to jump him on the way to all his classes. Emphasis on tried. Each and every one of them got singed hair or clothing and was crying their eyes out after the attempt.

"They should be thankful that I didn't kill them." Sasuke grumbled as he torched the multi-colored leaves that fell from the trees above his head. He sighed. Every day he had to put up with fan girls for being the only Uchiha fire demon left. They all saw him as a rare species that would die off after his generation. Didn't they see he didn't want to be treated like that? Of course Sasuke himself didn't realize the affect he had on demons, but he wouldn't have spared the she-demons' lives if he had. Some things are best left untold.

"Why does my house have to be so far away from school? If only my wings would grow bigger, then I'd be able to fly there instead of walk." Sasuke merely said this out loud so that he could hear some kind of back ground noise as the forest he was walking through was eerily quiet. The birds didn't sing, not even the leaves rustled as they fell from their branches.

_Strange._ Was all Sasuke thought? That is, until he smelled the coppery scent of blood. His eyes widen, trying to pinpoint the location of the source. He strayed little from the path, but as the scent grew more dominant, he found he just couldn't ignore it. Sasuke completely left the trail in search of the blood, like any demon would. His blood thirst was growing steadily. Even as he tried to fight it off, his body was taking him to the source.

The bushes rustled as he marched through them when suddenly he stopped, blood lust forgotten. In front of him lay a fox demon, stretched in a pool of its own blood. The demon was small, but Sasuke didn't pay attention, his senses scanning out to feel any other demon presence. Fox demons were known for not leaving any of their clan to their death, so when Sasuke felt nothing other than the one in front of him, he was surprised.

He bent to get a closer look, the blood almost sickeningly sweet to his nose. The fox demon was a kit, not any older that Sasuke himself, who was fourteen. The kit was wearing a blood stained orange jump suit, tears from what looked like claws or teeth criss-crossed the fabric leaving trails of blood in its wake. He couldn't even tell what the color of the kit's hair was since it was drenched in blood.

"Is it even alive?" Sasuke sniffed it experimentally. The scent of blood was obviously there, but there was another scent, most likely the kit's own. He reached out a hand and turned the kit's head so that it was facing him. He felt an unsteady rhythm of air ghost over his fingers that were close to the kit's nose. "Wow, I'm surprised it's still alive after what happened to it… whatever that was."

Sasuke got up, planning to leave it there to die on its own. However, his feet wouldn't move. _The kit must've done something to piss off the clan. That's why there are claw marks and bite marks and it explains why no other demon it with it. So it's all alone now and on the verge of death. _Sasuke thought, taking stock of the situation. _All… alone… dammit!_ Sasuke gritted his teeth and sighed, hanging his head in defeat.

He crouched again, picking up the fox demon kit in his arms bridal style. The kit's head lulled back and its tail drooped sadly behind it. Sasuke tilted its head up so that it didn't drown in its own spit and noticed for the first time tear stains that ran down its whiskered cheeks.

"You better thank me for this. You hear me?" Sasuke asked, then berated himself, _dude, it's asleep! Nearly dead! Do you think it can hear you?_ While in these thoughts, the fire demon missed the slight twitch of the kit's ears as he slowly made his way back home.

"He should be fine after a couple days of rest. He'll need to change the bandages tomorrow around this time and make sure he takes his medicine, okay? Sasuke? Are you listening to me?" the white-haired doctor asked, waving a hand in front of Sasuke's blank stare.

Sasuke batted the hand away and nodded, "You're sure that he's going to be all right?"

"That's what I just told you! I knew you weren't listening! Again, he-" the doctor was cut off by Sasuke's voice.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Bandages, meds, sleep. I got it." Sasuke waved him off, knowing that the doctor could find his own way out. The doctor huffed and saw himself out after mumbling something about 'ungrateful kids these days'. The fire demon smiled, happy that the doctor hadn't asked about his unusual behavior as he opened the door to one of many guest bedrooms. The kit was laying on an extra futon that he had uncovered in the cupboard and aired out a few days ago.

Sasuke left for a minute, returning with a bowl of slightly warm water and a dry fluffy towel. He positioned himself at the kit's head and gently lifted said head above the bowl of water. With the towel, he soaked one end of it and rung it out one-handed over the blood drenched hair, repeating the process until the blood had receded from the kit's hair altogether. This hair-washing was in reality just satisfying Sasuke's curiosity. He had wanted to know what color the kit's hair was and now he was staring at the shiniest blond that he'd ever seen. The fox ears however were a reddish brown color, reminding too much of the beast's fur that had killed his whole clan, leaving only him as a survivor due to his brother's actions.

The young fire demon dried the hair and disposed of the bloody water out the back door. It was not uncommon to find traces of blood outside every demon's door now and then so others certainly wouldn't make any big deal about it. The Uchiha then turned off the light to the room, glancing one last time to the unconscious form of the fox demon before closing the door and getting ready for bed. His mind was thinking of different questions to ask the kit once it awoke as he fell into sleep.

Phantomworks: okay, this is going to be a slow story apparently.

**Alice: okay, I don't get it. Is Naruto human or a fox kit?**

Phantomworks: well, he's like both. Take his human form and put fox ears and a tail on him and that's what he looks like.

**Alice: oh!**

Phantomworks: please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Phantomworks; sorry that I haven't updated this in a while.

**Alice: she's starting a new thing where she works on the poll winner and the… least (?) updated story.**

Phantomworks; yep, so the story begins again. I don't own Naruto or it characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 3

Startled, Sasuke sat up quickly. Blinking, he looked over to his alarm clock which read 10:00 am.

Weird.

He usually _never_ woke up before noon on the weekends.

So why was he awake now?

Riding to his feet and grabbing his brother's namesake sword, Sasuke crept through the house to find what had awakened him. He didn't have to go far before his acute hearing detected the tale-tell sounds of movement from beyond a closed door. Was it a stray, savaged demon? What was it doing in his house? How did it get past the barrier?

He jumped slightly when a 'something' thudded against the wall. A small whimper followed as well as a small pause. Sasuke heard fabric rustling as he crept closer.

Fabric?

Shifting the sliding paper door slowly open so as not to draw attention to himself, Sasuke nearly did one of those anime drop things he saw on T.V. How could he have forgotten that the kitsune demon was staying in that room? He only went to bed like… (8…10…12…) 14 hours ago!

Sighing and stowing his word in a secret compartment (he'd have to remember where he put it later); he shoved the door out of his way. The kitsune (who had been having trouble getting rid of the gauze wrappings since they wouldn't freakin' TEAR!) leapt to all fours at the sound, quickly facing the room's intruder. Growling, he slowly backed away, wincing slightly as his still injured ankle throbbed painfully at the pressure.

"Hey, it's about time you got up." Sasuke took one step forward, the fox demon taking another step back, growls growing louder in warning.

How dare this demon intrude on _his_ new territory! Even as the fox limped backwards, tail supporting his injured limb, he glared defiantly at the raven-haired demon, trying to claim his dominance in his territory.

Blinking at the unwelcomed air, Sasuke took in the wide, low stance of the other and decided that he needed to talk to his mentor. Finding his cell phone still in his pocket, the fire demon quickly dialed his mentor's number.

"Hello?" a voice greeted him.

"Iruka-sensei, please give the phone to the other person in your bed." Sasuke commanded boredly. Most often when he called, he found them in this position.

The other side of the line squeaked in embarrassment and the phone was quickly handed off.

"Y'ello." A cheery voice responded.

"Kakashi-sensei, I need some information."

"Aw, did you get stuck on another math problem, Sasuke-chibi?"

The raven growled at the phone. Hearing the growl, the blonde kitsune responded with his own, ears flattening against his head.

"Is someone there with you, Sasuke?" his mentor asked, surprised.

"No, you're just imagining it."

"I could've sworn I heard-?"

"Static on the phone."

"… If you say so. What was it that you wanted to know?"

"…" Sasuke thought for a second. He didn't know much about kitsune demons (little to nothing, really) and had no clue how to deal with them. However, he _did_ know that they were generally not liked, sometimes even _feared_ because they're on the more savage side of society. That being said, he probably shouldn't tell anyone he had a live fox demon in his house.

"Sasuke? Are you still there?"

"Kakashi-sensei, _if_ I were to find… say… a kitsune demon alone in the forest and bring it home, what should I do?"

"Nothing. Kitsune demons travel in packs of three or more. You wouldn't have found it alone."

"Yes, but_ hypothetically_, what would I do?"

"Hypothetically?"

"Hn."

"Well, you definitely don't leave it in a room by itself. It will try to stake its territory claims."

"Meaning?"

"Besides the… obvious, they will try to fend off any intruders in their territory."

"And _if_ I were to have intruded? What would I do… hypothetically.?"

"Hmm… I know that you'd have to show that it's _your_ territory, not theirs… since it was your house, right?"

"Correct."

"You might want to get a pencil and paper ready for this."

"Already have them." The fire demon said, glancing over to the fox. The fox was sitting there, confused. Its intruder hadn't moved from the spot he came in from and seemed to be talking to himself. This one was certainly strange.

"Right, first, you'll want to challenge them to a fight of dominance by staring them straight in the eyes. This could cause them to get antsy so be careful not to move immediately. Also, the sharingan could help you intimidate them. I take it you'd rather not start a fight?"

"Right." Sasuke said, following his mentor's instructions. The fox tensed as dark, black eyes locked with his, challenging him for his territory. Growling, he flinched when the eyes changed from coal black to crimson red, bits of black cutting through it. The color of blood. He whimpered slightly, but held his ground.

"Are you sure that no one is there?"

"Positive, continue."

"If you say so… next, once the challenge has been 'issued', do not, I repeat, _do not_ break eye contact first."

"Why not?"

"That means that you give up and they'll take any chance to attack you, not that you've challenged them."

"Gee, thanks." He muttered sarcastically.

"For what?"

"Never mind."

"O~kay? Anyway, the next thing to do is intimidation, unless you think you can fight them off. Intimidation can be many things. A larger opponent, a deadly look, growling, even backing them into a corner could work to break down their confidence."

"I see." Sasuke said. His tail lashed and his leather wings flexed, making him seem bigger than he really was (even though his wings were still puny). Since he was already watching the fox kit, he noticed the small movements backwards in… fear?

He must be pretty good at this.

"Once they look away first, you can move in on them. This is where, technically, the victor chases off the loser, though in dominance fights in the packs, the 'Alpha' wouldn't chase off the loser. They would tousle a bit, but no one really gets hurt."

"Hn." The fire demon was thoughtful. He really didn't want to chase the other off (nor did he think he could) because he was pretty sure that the fox didn't have anywhere to go if the way he found him was any indicator. So he had to make a 'pack'? "Thanks Kakashi-sensei."

"No problem. Can I ask why you wanted to know?"

"Hmm? Oh, no reason really. I just found a kitsune demon alone in the forest, brought him home and found him awake and growling at me this morning and wasn't sure what to do. No reason."

"If you say –wait, what?"

"Bye." Sasuke shut the phone off, never taking his eyes from the startling blue of the fox. By now, the fox had shuffled to the back of the room, the wall behind him preventing any escape. Without looking away, the raven closed the paper door behind him. Flinching, the fox kit made himself as small as possible.

Maybe trying to claim territory here wasn't such a good idea…

Slowly, the fire demon moved forward, angling himself so that, as the fox kit tried to back away, the other would be backed into a corner. The plan worked and the blonde realized this too late as he fell into the raven's trap.

"Heh, looks like there's nowhere else for you to go." Sasuke smirked superiorly. Blue eyes widened in fear as he finally realized that this wasn't a simple territorial fight. This was something else entirely.

The look on the 'challenger's' face was deadly.

Whimpering, the fox kit lowered his gaze to the other's feet, ducking his head submissively and wrapping his tail around himself protectively. There was no way he could win against the fire demon.

Loss.

Victory.

Sasuke stalked forward, pride welling in him. The challenge hadn't turned into an all-out fight, nor did he let the other get away.

Plus, he just liked winning.

Kneeling before the trembling figure, Sasuke briefly wondered exactly how far this 'tousle' was supposed to go. Deciding to worry about the details and consequence later, Sasuke did the one thing he could think of (and enjoy).

Flick the fox kit's forehead.

The resulting cry and furious rubbing of the offended skin that the fox kit did, was Sasuke had to admit, comical. He snickered quietly at the blonde's antics. Pausing, the fox blinked at him, confused. Laughing was a good thing… right?

Ruffling the golden locks, Sasuke allowed a small smile to fall on his lips as his eyes returned to normal, "I won't chase you off, but you can't try to claim territory here. This is my house, got it?"

Blinking blue eyes, the fox kit grinned brightly, though Sasuke severely doubted that the other even understood. A rumbling of the kit's stomach interrupted the not-so-awkward silence.

"Right, let's go get you something to eat." Sasuke said, standing up. Then he paused, clanking back at the fox who was now following diligently behind him. "Do you have a name?"

The fox cocked his head to the side in question, dumb smile still present.

"Yeah, I didn't think so… from now on, you are Naruto. Okay?" the fox didn't respond, simply kept smiling at Sasuke, the new 'Alpha'.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Phantomworks; and there you have it. I'll try to update this regularly, but… eh, whatever.

**Alice; you better.**

Phantomworks; please review! (^^)


	4. Chapter 4

Phantomworks: here's another chapter! I don't own Naruto or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 4

It didn't take long for the pair to make it to the kitchen. Although, Sasuke was a bit irritated by the fox kit who followed too closely, literally at his heels. 'Naruto' apparently had no clue what the words 'personal space' meant.

There was a reason for this, of course. Since the blonde could sense no other demons in the 'house', he had taken the liberty to claim the 'Beta' position. Doing so was a first for him and, not knowing what else to do, he followed his instincts whish told him to stick with the Alpha, as closely as possible.

Which he did, a little _too _enthusiastically.

Suddenly, the Alpha stopped and looked back at him.

"What do you eat?" the fire demon seemed at a loss of what to do. Naruto simply cocked his head to the side. Oh yes, he knew what Alpha was saying, but couldn't exactly respond. He only knew the 'Forest' language well enough to speak it, but he couldn't talk in this other one… yet.

"Ugh, how am I supposed to take care of you if I don't know the first thing to do?" Sasuke sighed exasperated. This kitsune was becoming a harder burden than he had anticipated. "I'll just set out some food and let you decide what you want, okay?"

Naruto made a funny chirp noise, almost like he was answering, but Sasuke didn't know what the fox was saying.

"… I'll take that as a 'yes'." Sasuke concluded and went about getting breakfast ready. Suddenly, there was a knock on the kitchen window.

"Sasuke! Sasuke, open up!" a male voice called. Sighing, Sasuke knew that the other wouldn't go away and only get louder and more annoying, so he unlocked the window and let his mentor in.

"Why are all the windows locked, Sasuke-tan?" Kakashi whined.

Growling at the stupid nickname, Sasuke crossed his arms, "Why do you think? I don't want you to be able to just walk into my house. I happen to _like_ privacy, unlike some people."

"Aw, Sasuke, you know you love me." Kakashi ruffled the raven's hair which caused a growl to erupt from an unexpected source.

The kitsune demon.

Startled, Kakashi snatched his hand back, "Y-you weren't kidding when you-!"

"Told you I brought home a kitsune demon?" Sasuke glanced at Naruto who was still growling, tail lashing angrily and in an 'attack' stance similar to when Sasuke had walked in on him earlier. "Yeah, I kind of figured it would take you longer to figure that out though."

"Well, what did you expect me to do? Leave you alone with a wild demon?" at that, a snarl grabbed everyone's attention. "Why is it still GROWLING AT ME?"

"I don't know. I followed your instructions by the way. The whole dominance thing." Sasuke said non-chalantly. He really didn't care if Naruto attacked Kakashi. The raven had never liked his mentor as much after the white haired lightning demon walked in on him in the most inappropriate moments one too many times.

"I take it you won?" after receiving an 'are you joking?' look from the raven, the mentor promptly shoved Sasuke closer (_much_ closer) to Naruto. Almost immediately, the growling stopped, though Naruto still eyed Kakashi suspiciously. Kakashi crossed his arms, "I thought as much."

Blinking, Sasuke glanced at the blonde who sat at his feet before looking back to his mentor, "What did you do?"

"It seems that this fox has 'named' you Alpha and since he's the only other resident demon in the house, he's technically the 'Beta'. Betas are at their Alpha's side 24/7 to do whatever the Alpha asks. He probably felt his position threatened when I was standing closer to you than he was." Kakashi concluded.

Sasuke stared at him for a while before asking, "And you know this… how?"

A pile of books appeared on the kitchen table.

"I went to the library before coming here."

"Then how did you get here so fast after I called?"

"They don't call me a lightning demon for nothing." his mentor replied cheekily. "Besides, I thought these may come of use for you. They're all about fox demons and what to do and not do."

Nodding, Sasuke picked up the first book, flipping through it, hoping to find the food section as he put two pieces of bread into his toaster. The popped up just as he found the 'food' chapter. Hungrily, Naruto basically tackled the toaster to get the toast out, munching on it happily.

"It says here that they mainly feed on emotions. This also means that they are more in tune with how those around them feel and are sometimes influenced by these emotions."

"Wow, he's going to starve around you."

"Hey! Just because I don't _show_ emotions doesn't mean I don't _have_ any!" Sasuke said, annoyed.

"Sure, sure. Keep reading. Find where it has something about solid food." Kakashi prompted.

Reading quietly, Sasuke made mental notes. _Positive emotions are better than negative ones, so I guess that means lots of praise. Constantly feed from people around them, but small amounts so no one is heavily affected. Kitsune demons don't really seem that bad. I wonder why everyone is scared of them… wait, here's solid food… only eats solid food when they are __**starving**__ yet body will reject it and violently eject the food… that doesn't sound good._

"Kakashi, what does it mean when a person violently ejects something?" Sasuke asked, glancing over at Naruto who was munching away at the toast that he had figured out how to make.

"Well, I can think of two meanings."

"It has to do with food."

"Vomiting."

"… oh… Naruto, I don't think you should eat that." The raven snatched the toast out of the blonde's hands just as the other was about to eat his 12th piece. Naruto's head whipped to the side, following the piece of toast that had escaped his hands. Looking up at Sasuke then back to the toast, he whimpered.

"No, Naruto, you'll puke if you eat… more than you did."

"Who's Naruto? The fox? You named it?" Kakashi questioned.

"What did you expect? For me to keep saying 'hey you, come here'? That would get confusing if other people were around."

"Other people?"

"You don't expect me to stay here alone with him when he feeds on lots of different emotions. _He_ needs other people, even though I despise them."

"You're actually putting someone else first? I never thought I'd see the day! Wait, wait, wait! Let me go get a camera!" Kakashi leapt to the window again.

"Bring Iruka-sensei with you. I need to talk to him about classes." Sasuke said in a rush before Kakashi disappeared, giving no indicator that he had heard.

Turning back to his unexpected 'Beta', Sasuke found the fox demon still staring hungrily at the piece of toast. Looking back at the book, he read the next paragraph after the 'violently eject' warning. _The food is rejected almost immediately after intake._

"Immediately afterwards?" Sasuke glanced at Naruto from the corner of his eye. Hmm… Naruto didn't _look_ like he was going to puke anytime soon… maybe the book was wrong. More than likely it was. I mean, how many people go to watch _kitsune_ demons in the wild? Offering the toast back to the kitsune, Sasuke said, "Here."

The toast was out of his hand and in Naruto's mouth faster than he could blink. Soon it was nothing but crumbs as Naruto sat down contently. For the longest time, Sasuke just stared at the fox, causing the fox to get antsy, but eventually he got around to making his own breakfast. Just as he sat down to eat a cold bowl of cereal; loud yelling from far away got his attention. It was coming closer, fast.

"KAKASHI HOTAKE! YOU PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!"

Ah, Iruka-sensei was coming. That explained everything.

Phantomworks; just to let everyone know, the next few chapter are going to be a bit on the boring side.

**Alice: and that 'violently eject' thing? Yeah, that's what the doctor's put on Phantomworks' record sheet when they found out she was allergic to penicillin. **

Phantomworks; I still think it's the funniest thing in the world.

**Alice: like I said, 'PROBLEMS'.**

Phantomworks; I don't have problems! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Phantomworks: I almost decided not to update this one this week.

**Alice; be grateful she did.**

Phantomworks;… that makes it sound like a threat.

**Alice: I know. I love threatening people.**

Phantomworks: (O_O)? and you say _I_ have problems.

**Alice: you do.**

Phantomworks; no I don't! (this goes on for another hour)

_Kai: Phantomworks-onee-chan does not own Naruto or its characters, only this fanfic. Please support the official release._

Chapter 5

Naruto scrambled under the table that Sasuke was currently eating at. The raven tried to ignore the arms that latched onto his leg in fear.

"Hello, again! I've got Iruka! … and the camera!" Kakashi held up the small innocent camera as his lover continued to squirm, trying to get off of the lightning demon's shoulder.

"Kakashi! Put me down! This is embarrassing!" Iruka complained, blushing brightly.

"But you like it." Kakashi said, making the other man blush even more.

"No no no! Put me down!"

Sighing, Kakashi finally gave in and put his Iruka down in order to get his camera ready, "Hey, where's Naruto?"

Calmly, Sasuke continued eating his cereal, barely pausing to point beneath the table.

"Naruto? Who's Naruto? A pet? A … lover?" Iruka questioned, obviously not having been filled in on the situation. Ignoring him, Sasuke pointed again and the two ducked under to find a very frightened Naruto clinging to Sasuke's leg, hiding behind the 'Alpha'.

"OH MY GOSH! HE'SSOFLIPPIN'_CUTE_!" Iruka squealed, immediately turning red after wards for his outburst. Kakashi and Sasuke merely stared at him before the former snapped a picture of his lover. "Hey! Don't!"

Smiling, Kakashi proceeded to take a picture of Naruto clinging to Sasuke, his ears flat against his head and his tail wrapped around him protectively. The red brown ears twitched at the click of the camera, but luckily, Kakashi had turned the flash off.

"Now can I ask _why_ you needed Kakashi to kidnap me here _on the weekend_?" Iruka asked, annoyed.

"Kitsune demons feed off of the emotions of others. Since I'm the only on here and I have to go to school, I was wondering if you could let Naruto accompany me to class." Sasuke said, taking a pause from his breakfast.

"Hmm… with any other demon I'd say yes, but a kitsune?"

"Oh, Iruka~! How could you say 'no' to this face?" Kakashi cooed, prying Naruto off Sasuke's leg and holding him out to his lover. The fox seemed to be having a panic attack since he was 'captured' by another demon and his Alpha would freakin' HELP HIM!

Although, all Iruka saw was a small helpless kit on the verge of tears. "Aw~~~!"

"So, you'll let him come to class with me?" Sasuke asked, picking up his dishes and piling them in the sink.

"Yes!" Iruka gave Naruto a bone-crushing hug, causing the kit to freak out more.

"Goo, now, if you'll be so kind as to _not __**kill**_ Naruto…" immediately, the tanned man dropped the fox who landed on his feet and rushed to hide behind Sasuke… again.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Naruto has named Sasuke the Alpha or leader in their 'pack', thereby making Naruto the 'Bets'. So he would've followed Sasuke whether you said yes or not." Kakashi said, cheerfully as he snapped yet another picture.

"Well, that just makes my day!" Iruka replied sarcastically.

"I know what could make your day." The lightning demon leered at his lover, causing the other to gulp.

"No-no-no!" we've already done it this morning!" the other demon rushed to the nearest window, but his escape was cut off by the faster lightning demon. Before the other could protest, Kakashi picked him up and threw him over his shoulder.

"See you later, Sasuke. Naruto." Kakashi waved and the two disappeared, Iruka's protests quickly dying into the back ground.

Shaking his head, Sasuke wished that the two would keep their foreplay at home and not at his house. Feeling the death grip on his legs ease, the fire demon ran his fingers through the surprisingly soft, blond locks of the fox kit's hair. Glancing over to the devastated bag of bread (now crumbs), Sasuke sighed.

"Not only was the book wrong, but you're also a bottomless pit! I'll have to go out and stock up on food." The fox merely leaned into the fingers that ran through his head, "Hmm… I can get to it later."

With that, he picked up one of the dozens of books, went to the living room and sat down. Naruto followed quickly, bounding into the room and hopping onto the same couch as Sasuke. Once the two settled down, Sasuke opened the book and began to read.

Phantomworks: wow, this chapter was…

**Alice: lame.**

Phantomworks; yeah. Slightly funny, but kind of slow.

**Alice; do better next time.**

Phantomworks: I'll try, but I can't guarantee anything.


	6. Chapter 6

Phantomworks; this one took me a while to write, hope you like it.

**Alice; you better.**

Phantomworks; I don't own Naruto or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 6

_Kitsune demons usually travel in packs of three or more, but no less than two. There are some instances where a fox demon is ousted from a community. In these cared, the ousted demon lasts only a few days before they starve to death from withdrawal of no emotions around them… well __**that**__ sounds painful._ Sasuke thought as he paid for the groceries. Ignoring the squealing fan girls, he took the ten bags of food in one hand (go super-strength!) and continued to read more on the subject of kitsune demons as he headed home to his own fox. He had left the blonde alone at his house (albeit asleep) to get groceries to replace what the kit had already consumed and he was starting to worry about his house.

He really didn't want to start another dominance fight.

Coming to the hidden drive to his home (what? Yours would be too if you were stalked by fan girls), Sasuke closed his book, picking up the pace. Stepping through the foliage, he smirked at the fact that it would look like he had just disappeared from the other side while the road continued on under his feet.

Reaching his front door in no time, the fire demon unlocked the door and stepped inside, calling out, "I'm home."

Then nearly tripped over the body in the entrance way.

"Naruto?" he looked down at the kit who was curled up in the fetal position, hugging the fluffy reddish-brownish-golden tail close. The other looked like he was asleep if not for the twitching shoulders.

"Naruto?" Sasuke questioned again, kneeling beside the fox. Barely brushing his fingers other the blonde's shoulder, the raven suddenly found himself on his back, a trembling fox kit clinging to him for dear life. A million different emotions sparked in him at that moment –anger, surprise, shock and a hint of lust- but all vanished nearly instantly, like they were sucked away. All that was left was emptiness.

A sharp stab of fear ran through him, giving him some relief that he was still _able_ to feel something. Struggling slightly, he was able to free his arms that had been pinned to his side.

"Naruto, what's wrong with you?" he exclaimed when the kit refused to free him from the bone-crushing… hug. It had been so long since he's been hugged. Being hugged gave him warm feelings, memories of his family _before_ the… event.

Abruptly, the constricting arms around him loosened.

"Naruto?" Sasuke questioned yet again. Shifting the two of them, he managed to sit up with the kit still in his lap. Surprisingly, the kitsune had fallen back asleep. The closed blue eyes looked red and puffy from crying; tear stains ran down tan cheeks, "What's going on here?"

Phantomworks; yes, I know, not very long…

**Alice; make the next one longer.**

Phantomworks; I'll try, but it seems lately that all my chapters are short… that just means it will be a longer story… anyway –PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Phantomworks; yay! New chapter!

**Alice: on with it.**

Phantomworks: I don't own Naruto or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 7

"Wow, you seem to be in a fix." Kakashi commented.

Jerking his head up, Sasuke glared at the lightning demon who hadn't been there mere seconds earlier. Why _did_ he leave that window unlocked?

"Can't you go through the door like everyone else?" he hissed.

"Oh, but where's the fun in that?" Kakashi smiled, or Sasuke thought he did. No one was ever quite sure since the lightning demon always wore a mask.

Well, maybe not 'no one'…

"Can you stop joking and help me?" Sasuke more ordered than asked. The kitsune was starting to get heavy.

"But you two are so cute like that!" the white haired man cheered. Suddenly, a camera was in his hands and the flash snapped.

"? What was that for?" Sasuke exclaimed, rubbing his blinded eyes. Another flash went off.

"Iruka wants me to get lots of pictures of you two." Kakashi explained, tipping the camera away from his eye. "So I'm doing just that."

"Stop yakking and start helping!" Sasuke hissed. Shrugging, Kakashi stooped down and grabbed the fox under the smaller's arms, lifting him in the process.

And apparently Sasuke as well.

"Aw, how cute." Kakashi cooed as the fire demon glared at him, trying to untangle the kit's fingers from his dark blue shirt. The fox simply wouldn't. Let. Go!

"Not. Cute. It's annoying." Sasuke grunted as he finally got the blonde to let go. Almost immediately, the blonde whimpered in his sleep, fingers and hands searching for the Alpha, but not finding him.

"…" Kakashi snapped another photo.

"Will you. Stop. That?" Sasuke hissed, not wanting to wake up the still squirming kit. "Why's he acting like this anyway?"

"I'm guessing it's instincts. Part of being a Beta _is_ sticking by the Alpha's side." Kakashi said, placing the kit on the ground since Sasuke had stood up. Finding the fire demon's leg, Naruto curled up around it, tail close, much like a personal foot warmer. The raven sighed in frustration, running a hand through his hair.

"Well, I _did_ go to the grocery store just a few minutes ago…"

"You _left_? That explained everything. Kitsune demons constantly need to feed off emotions in order to live. Since your house is so far from town and _you_ left, he was basically _starving_." Kakashi explained.

"Is that why it felt like my emotions were being sucked out?"

"When?"

"He tackled me when I came through the door." The raven stated.

"Hmm… well, this is new." Kakashi raised the one visible eyebrow. "I'll have to research more. While I'm gone, don't leave him alone."

"Wait, you're not just going to leave-?"

Too late.

The lightning demon disappeared, leaving Sasuke with a fox-sized problem on his hands… er, feet. Nudging the kit rather roughly, the fire demon tried to get the kitsune to wake up, "Hey, get up. I can't stand here forever."

Mewling, the fox blinked his eyes open, slowly getting them to focus. Shifting sleepily to gaze up at the Alpha, he flinched at the annoyed look he was getting. Then he realized that they weren't on the couch and he was attached to the Alpha's legs. Scrambling onto all fours, he gave the Alpha some much needed space.

Sighing in relief, Sasuke patted the fox's head much like he would a dog's, "Good boy."

Phantomworks; sorry, basically a lot of fluff.

**Alice: next time is Naruto going to Sasuke's school.**

Phantomworks; and then something _actually __**happens!**_

**Alice: oh my gosh! A miracle!**

Phantomworks: please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Phantomworks: as I said last time, this one is more fluff or filler or whatever, but next chapter gets more into the action.

**Alice: I sure hope so.**

Phantomworks; nyah! XP I don't own Naruto or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 8

"And that is why this village is called Konohamaru instead of Amidamaru." Iruka finished, writing notes on the board. "Does anyone have any questions?"

Dozens of hands shot up.

"Any that _don't_ have anything to do with the 'new student'?" his left eyebrow twitched as all the hands fell back down. This had been happening every time he asked for questions. Every. Single. Time.

All because Naruto had to tag along after Sasuke.

"Now everyone, I'm going to be passing out a worksheet for you to do before lunch." Iruka said, "Afterwards, you can get your lunch out and-!"

"Hello, Iruka." Kakashi said, randomly appearing on the open window sill. "Time for lunch."

"Not today, Kakashi. I'm in the middle of something." Iruka huffed, even as his face turned slightly red. But as soon as he blinked, he found himself over Kakashi's shoulder at the window again. "KAKASHI!"

"Go ahead and have lunch, kids. Your teach will be back afterwards." Kakashi waved.

"KAKASHI!" Iruka protested, blushing more.

"Hmm, you're right, Iruka. That won't be enough time. Study hall for the rest of the day!" Receiving a cheer from the kids, the two demons disappeared.

Sighing, Sasuke wished his teacher would accept the fact that he was an incubus and needed Kakashi's 'lunch' to live.

"Hey, Sasuke! Would you like to eat with us?" a pink haired flower demon asked. Rolling his eyes, Sasuke shook his head, liking to eat alone. "Well, then can I eat with you?"

Seeing her about to sit down next to him, Sasuke tried to warn her, "I don't think that's a good…"

A growl ripped through the air.

Everyone stopped talking to search out the source of the menacing aura. It didn't take long since the pink-haired demon screamed and backed up, tripping over her own feet.

"The new student just growled at me!" she sobbed. Staring boredly onwards, Sasuke felt all eyes on him, patiently awaiting his next move. Glancing between the triumphant looking Naruto and the balling flower demon (… Sakuya? Susaku? Sakura?), he did the only thing he wanted to in this situation.

"Good boy." The raven said, patting the blonde's hair. Chirping, the blonde grinned before going back to investigating the sleeping student next to him. Smiling softly, Sasuke let the kit continue to poke and prod and generally annoy the shadow demon's hush (1) all he wanted.

It's not like the shadow demon would spend energy to get him to stop.

"Sasuke, please tell your pet to stop messing with me." A voice from below him groaned. Peering down, Sasuke glanced at the shadowy reflection of Shikamaru, demon of the shadow demon Nara clan. Huffing because he was annoyed, elbowed the kit who yipped and immediately sat correctly in his seat.

For about all of five minutes.

"Naruto, stop messing with Shikamaru." Sasuke ordered him. Surprisingly, it worked. The blonde suddenly seemed to have no interest in the unresponsive boy. Well, the Alpha _did_ just give an order…

"Sasuke-kun!" a blonde hypnotism demon squealed, running up to him. Naruto growled threateningly and made her stop in her tracks. "What's _that_?"

"_He_ is Naruto, a kitsune demon." Sasuke said. A gasp came from the lips of all present and Naruto's ears twitched at the sudden flux of tasty emotions.

"A kitsune demon? What's that?"

"My mommy told me about them! They're dangerous!"

"Dangerous? Hah! Have you _seen_ him? He's so _cute_!"

"Can he do any tricks?"

"Does he talk?"

The sudden barrage of questions had Sasuke's mind reveling, trying to listen/ answer some. All the while, a really hyper Naruto continually tugged on his sleeve, chatting away in barks, chirps and gurgles.

"EHOUGH!" all of a sudden, the room fell silent at the outburst of Shikamaru whish was unusual since he rarely gave energy to move or speak. He's just that lazy. "I'm _trying_ to sleep here! Ask your questions one at a time and _below_ the sound barrier…"

With that, he flopped back down, leaving Sasuke to attempt to answer questions before he decided he didn't care. For the rest of lunch, the fire demon at while his 'body guard' kept the girl's out of his space bubble. After watching Naruto nearly maul Sakura, he had to admit that this was the best lunch ever.

Husk meaning that shadow demons are actually shadows. They have a 'travelling' source of shade when they need to move properly and so can control the husk like a puppet.

Phantomworks; and that's the end of chapter 8.

**Alice; next is actual plot, right?**

Phantomworks; yes, now that Sasuke and Naruto are comfortable with each other, I'm gonna mess everything up! (^^) happy days! Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Phantomworks: hey everyone! Here's the next chapter!

**Alice; don't you have the whole thing written out already?**

Phantomworks; yea, but I like keeping people in suspense. I don't own Naruto or its characters. Only this fanfic.

Chapter 9

"I'll bet you're hungry since you didn't eat lunch." Sasuke said aloud to Naruto, though he knew the other couldn't answer. He was beginning to believe that the other couldn't even understand him, but had no way to check. Perhaps Kakashi had a suggestion.

"Hey! You there!" a gruff voice brought Sasuke out of his thoughts. Its owner was a large, greasy man in ordinary work clothes flanked on either side by two near identical grunt workers. The fire demon raised a questioning eyebrow as he stopped. "What's that next ta ya?"

"?" Sasuke looked around, trying to figure out what 'that' was. Trembling, Naruto cowered behind him, tail fluffed up twice its normal size and ears flat against his head. He didn't like the feelings he got from those three –hatred, lust and a number of other ones he didn't want to name.

"I'm sorry; I don't believe I understand what you are talking about." Sasuke said as politely as possible. In truth, he had an inkling of what they were talking about, but he wasn't about to let them know that.

"That _thing_ behind you. That da kits'ne demon we been hearin' bout?" the men stalked closer to them, making Sasuke slowly back up against the wall. Though he could take them all on, it would be hard to do so if he had to protect Naruto as well.

"Depends on what you've heard." The fire demon hissed, his eyes flickering between obsidian black and blood red. Behind him, the kit tensed.

"You don't know what yer dealin' with here, boy." The man grunted, "Kits'ne demons don't throw out one o' their own fer no reason."

"Boss!" one lackey whispered urgently, "His eyes! Dem's da Sharingan!"

"Eh?" the 'boss' trained his eyes into Sasuke's own, then grinned, showing rows of sickly yellow teeth, "Den dis is much easier. An Uchiha like yourself should know what happens ta outcast kits'ne."

"They die from emotional starvation." Sasuke said, repeating the words of the book.

"Feh! Figures ya'd be too young ta remember! Doesn't matter, give us the kits'ne!" the man demanded.

"What will you do with him if I do?" Sasuke challenged, stalling for time to think up an escape plan.

"Why, we'll _take care of __**it**_ of course!" the man laughed jauntily. His two lackeys pulled out knives to prove their point.

"What a shame and here I thought this was a friendly conversation." Sasuke taunted before inhaling sharply, his wings and tail keeping him balanced.

"Boss! He's gonna-!"

Before the lackey could say anything else, Sasuke released a roaring spew of flames that licked over the men, quickly melting their weapons.

"GYAAAAH!" they yelled, stumbling back. Yet they had still not lost their courage, "We won't let you get 'way afta dat stunt!"

Panting, Sasuke prepared himself for another bonfire. Glancing back, he whispered so low that only Naruto could hear, "Naruto, get out of here, I can't fight if I have to protect you."

Feeling fingers untangle from his dark shirt, the fire demon sensed a nod from the kit. "When I say go, you go, got it?"

Another nod. Maybe the kit could understand him.

"Ready…" inhaling once again, the raven shouted a single command as he spat forth another raging fire, "GO!"

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Naruto racing to safety. Coughing slightly, the fire demon inhales on last time, preparing to finish it when he saw a third lackey catch hold of Naruto before the fox could get away.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled, his attention diverted. That's all it took for pain to explode at the back of his head and the world to go black.

Phantomworks; see? I told you there was action.

**Alice: that's great and all, but what happens next?**

Phantomworks; you'll see next time! (^^) oh and I want to ask, should I include the lemon in this story or should I add it to my Naruto oneshots?


	10. Chapter 10

Phantomworks: hey everyone! Welcome to the 'early' weekend!

**Alice: what she means is that-**

Phantomworks; SCHOOL IS FINALLY OUT! (For me)

**Alice: yes, yes. We know you're excited. But cut to the chase already.**

Phantomworks: since I'm in such a good mood, I will. I don't own Naruto or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 10

Sky blue eyes watched in horror as the Alpha dropped to the ground right before his eyes. Alphas weren't supposed to drop, _his_ wasn't supposed to ever fall. _His_ was supposed to fight and win, never lose. His _would have_ too!

If it wasn't for Naruto.

The kit blamed himself for getting caught, for distracting his Alpha from the fight. For making the other get hurt, making him lose.

It was a cheap shot.

"Boss! Ya knocked out an Uchiha!" a lackey stuttered. Who knows what the town would do if word got out!

"Ch, we'll be outta here long before anyone gets word." The sleazy man sneered.

Azure eyes darkened into venomous red. These men cheated! Alpha would've beaten them if it wasn't for the cheap shot!

They would pay for this.

"Hey, keep him under control!" the boss ordered as the kit blatantly growled at him, lurching forward to attack, "We need to get him to another location to finish him off."

"Boss! I don't think I can-!" pointed claws slashed through the lackey's throat, cutting him off. Blood gushed out as the lackey panickingly covered his neck, trying to keep it in –all while gasping for air.

The kit fell from his grip, landing on all fours and glared up at the boss. Hatred burned in his blood-red eyes as four tails swirled around him threateningly. The other two lackeys dropped their back-up weapons and ran.

"Get back here ya traiters! Come back an' fight like men!" the boss screamed after them before spitting on the ground and picking up their weapons. "Come get some!"

Rising to the challenge, the kitsune leapt forward, bloodied claws drawn like deadly weapons. It yowled as it charged, glowing demon eyes locked on one person, one thing.

Revenge.

"GYAAAAH!" the boss cried out as the fox demon pounced on him. Instinctively, the other demon swung his knife out, slicing into the kit. Reeling back in pain, the fox dragged his claws down the other demon's chest, claws tearing into the vulnerable flesh. The one underneath screamed in pain and dug into the fox with his knife in an effort to escape.

Anger blazing, a tail snapped around the knife holding hand. Fear shone in flat black eyes as an insane smile spread across one's face. The tail tightened until the bone under it cracked and shattered, the knife falling from the limp hand. A scream tried to tear itself from the lower body, but the mouth was covered.

Wouldn't want to wake his Alpha now, would he?

The insane smile grew as more blood, more life, flowed from this insignificant bug. How dare it even _think_ it could beat his Alpha! Touch his Alpha! No, he would make it pay for these thoughts.

Pay with its puny life.

A sickening snap and it was done.

Stalking over to the limp body of his Alpha, the kit checked the other over for more injuries. Happily finding none, the kit maneuvered his tails around the unconscious Alpha. Tenderly cradling the leader with his tails, the fox raced off for safety, leaving the mangled corpses of the trivial _bug_ behind.

No one would find the carcass until the day was over and rain washed away the trail of blood.

Phantomworks: and that's it.

**Alice: (O_O)? What. The. **********? WHAT WAS THAT!**

Phantomworks; well… I don't like stories where Naruto seems so 'I-can't-do-anything-on-my-own' because it makes him seem pathetic. Besides, Naruto is definitely stronger than Sasuke in Fox form, don't you agree?

**Alice: yeah but… HE ***********ING KILLED SOMEONE!**

Phantomworks: exactly. Please review! (^^)


	11. Chapter 11

Phantomworks: hey everyone! Sorry that this one is a little short, but they'll get longer!

**Alice: they better!**

Phantomworks; I don't own Naruto or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 11

"Shikamaru! Get in here and take out the trash!" his mother ordered.

"Yes, mother." The shadow demon groaned, shifting his solid world's husk. He only needed this husk in order to survive as a shadow when he wasn't near large quantities of darkness. That's not to say that he couldn't hitch a ride on someone else's shadow of course, but everyone else always moved way too much.

Dragging the trash bags into the road and to the dump, Shikamaru caught a flicker of movement out of the corner of his eyes at the end of the road. Gold flashed and red flickered with a blur of black, but he couldn't focus fast enough to see what exactly it was.

"Sasuke?" Shikamaru questioned, but the figure was gone.

-oOo-

Panting, the kit followed the scent trails of the Alpha and himself that had been left earlier that morning. Still fresh, they led him through the strangely vacant town. Rushing after the scent, the fox burst through the bushes into the hidden drive.

Right into the safety barrier around the house.

Rebounding off of it, Naruto gave a small cry as his grip on his Alpha loosened and the leader fell through the barrier. Landing on his feet, the kit rushed back at the barrier, tails swirling behind him. This time when he made contact, an electric shock spiraled through his system. He choked out a scream as it felt like fire flew up his arms and through his veins, but still he pressed on until his vision began to blur. Slowly, he sank to his knees, falling against the barrier, tails lying limp.

"Sas… k…" his voice rasped as he fell to the side, unconscious. Three of his four tails disintegrated instantly and the barrier abruptly lifted, letting the limp hand still against it to fall through. Two hands, one pale and the other tan, lay just inches from the other in a silent offering.

"My, this is going to be a mess." A figure commented as he gracefully jumped from a near-by tree limb. White hair glistened in the soft sunlight, "What have you gotten yourself into this time, Sasuke?"

Phantomworks: okay, few things to clear up.

**Alice: before anyone tries guessing. That man at the end was Kakashi.**

Phantomworks; and about the barrier, it's a safe-guard against intruders who _may_ want to hurt the Uchihas.

**Alice: 'may' because we all know Naruto wouldn't think of it.**

Phantomworks: but what the barrier felt was massive amounts of chakra running out of control and dangerous.

**Alice: therefore it blocked him.**

Phantomworks; but let him through once he fell unconscious. Any more questions I'll answer, but I think I got most. Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Phantomworks: sorry for the wait!

**Alice: she's trying to update on days divisible by five.**

Phantomworks; yes, I know. It's weird, but you'll get an update every five days, which is better than every seven. Anyway, I don't own Naruto or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 12

Sasuke shot up from his bed, feeling a strange sense of déjà vú. Untangling himself from his sheets, he quickly scanned around him to find himself back at his house. Calming slightly, he looked around, confused, "How did I-?"

"Naruto brought you back." A voice said. Unalarmed, Sasuke turned minutely to stare at his mentor questioningly. Kakashi rubbed his temples, irritated, "I'm pretty sure he followed the scent trails to get back but…"

"Naruto!" Sasuke blurted out, scrambling to his feet in panic.

"Calm down, calm down. He's sleeping in the next room." Getting out of the panicky raven's way, Kakashi calmly followed, still talking, "He came back pretty banged up. A long cut runs from his shoulder to his hip. It isn't very deep, so it's already starting to heal… Mind telling me how he got it? And why I found you knocked out in front of your house?"

Kneeling beside the kit, Sasuke placed a soft touch on the smaller's cheek, surveying the damage those scoundrels did. Bandages covered the kit's arms and chest along with a few bruises and… burns?

Oh, they would pay for this.

"Some men confronted us in an alley. They demanded that I hand over Naruto, but I knew what they would do. They would've killed him, Kakashi! Killed him! So I fought them to protect Naruto, but… they got the better of me and… I don't know… I don't know what happened!" Sasuke felt horrible. What had they done to his kitsune? What had Naruto endured? Why didn't the other just run away?

Kakashi patted his head, bringing the fire demon out of such thoughts, "As a Beta, kitsune demons would rather give up their life for their Alphas than have their leader get hurt. Naruto knew this when he became a Beta. I'll bet he was hoping that it would never come to that, but would have been willing anyways."

Well, now he knew why Naruto had come back for him, but it didn't help the strange pain in his chest. Was instinct the _only_ reason the kit had stayed? Even with those men-

"Kakashi, the men that stopped us… one said something about why kitsune demons are out-cast in the first place. He seemed to think that, since I'm an Uchiha, I should know what it means and why one would be alone. But… I don't, I don't know anything that I'm supposed to!" Sasuke wanted to kill himself for how weak he sounded right now, but he had to know the answers. There was something he was supposed to know but didn't.

That was about to change.

Running a hand through his pristine locks, Kakashi sighed, "I knew this was coming. Hoped it would take longer, but I guess you'll find out sooner or later."

"What do you-?" the fire demon was cut off by a book dropping into his lap. It was a children's book, full of pictures and barely any words. The title read, The Uchiha Warrior. Basically, it was a watered-down version of how the Uchiha clan had become so great, but what did it have to do with Naruto?

Seeing the confused look on his pupil's face, Kakashi merely crossed his arms, "You'll figure it out if you read."

With that, the lightning demon was gone. Eyebrows furrowing in even more confusion, Sasuke sat back to read the legacy of his clan that he knew already by heart. About the Kyuubi demon that killed his clan and the original warrior that imprisoned it.

But…

How did it connect with Naruto?

Phantomworks; I bet everyone knows what's going to happen next, huh?

**Alice; Sasuke still loves Naruto even though he finds out his secret?**

Phantomworks;… I was thinking that Sasuke is so enraged and betrayed that he kills Naru, but that could work too…

**Alice; what!**

Phantomworks; please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Phantomworks: hey everyone! Guess what!

**Alice: you're updating more?**

Phantomworks; nope. I'm going on a trip through Washington D.C. next week and won't be updating for three weeks. Sorry! Family trip! What parents' say, goes.

**Alice; you better make up for this.**

Phantomworks;… maybe… I don't own Naruto or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 13

_Long ago, in the forests around Konoha, there lived a tribe of secretive demons. These demons were foxes, devious and cunning, always playing tricks on travelers. Though professional pranksters, they lived far from the other demons because they had a secret._

_A deadly secret._

_Kyuubi, the most deadliest of all demons, was trapped in a shrine in the deepest part of the forest._

_The fox demons were the protectors and defenders of the forest and made sure to keep the nine-tailed fox, Kyuubi locked away until its timely death. They thought they were safe then, but they were wrong._

_The Kyuubi's spirit called to a certain fox kit, luring him into the depths of his entrapment._

"_Don't you wish for strength? For power beyond knowing?" the Kyuubi had offered. The kit had agreed, greedy for power, but was unaware of how much came with the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi possessed him, took over his body and forced the kit to do his bidding._

_It forced the kit to ravage the kitsune village and surrounding towns. Destroying hundreds of homes and families, the Kyuubi forced the kit to drink the blood of its victims._

_No one could stand up to it. All demons, everywhere, were without hope._

_All except one._

_One demon stood up to the possessed kit. That demon was Madara Uchiha. Alone, Madara fought the beast with everything he had. He trapped the monster with the Sharingan and managed to free the kit from the Kyuubi's control if only for moments. Then in an effort to right its wrongs, the kit volunteered to be the vessel that Madara used to seal the Kyuubi's power._

_Through a long painful process, the nine-tailed demon was trapped inside the kit's body and the kit protected from its power through special chains. With the kit forever in imprisonment, the villages were safe, all thanks to Madara._

Sasuke stared at the end of the book with the same questions he had had before.

What did this have to do with Naruto?

Closing the book, he almost missed the end note from the author. Almost. As he read, his coal black eyes widened.

This book was published with the permission of the Uchiha clan. All events are true and the Kyuubi is still trapped even to this day. Over the generations, Kyuubi finds a new host usually of the same lineage of the original kitsune demon that had allowed the beast freedom. This family line is characterized by blonde hair and blue eyes. When the Kyuubi chooses a new host, the kitsune demon is immediately turned over to the Uchiha clan, whether willing or not. To this day, the family has not revealed the secret of imprisoning the beast now where it is held within their compound. Yet, rest assured that the Kyuubi will never escape again as long as the Uchiha clan lives on.

It did escape. The Kyuubi had demolished his entire compound, his entire _family_ before his brother had killed it. He was the last Uchiha, last of the only defenders against the Kyuubi.

Now it was back.

It would pay for what it did.

Phantomworks: should I leave everyone here?

**Alice: what? No! Do the next chapter!**

Phantomworks: I don't know… depends on how much time I get before I leave on my trip. Review and tell me if I should go ahead and update again.

**Alice: you know what the answer will be.**

Phantomworks: … yeah.


	14. Chapter 14

Phantomworks: I decided to be nice and update again. I don't own Naruto or its characters, only this fanfic.

P.S.: words in bold will be 'forest' speech, language of forest demons and the only one Naruto can speak at the moment.

Chapter 14

Blue eyes blinked open tiredly. Glancing around, he identified the scent of the Alpha's home. How did they get here? The men had stopped them… there was… a fight and the Alpha had… ordered him to leave and… then? He couldn't remember.

Shifting to sit up, he hissed in pain as the wound on his chest tugged against the rest of his skin. When the wound didn't re-open, he sat up fully and looked around, searching for his Alpha.

Who, as it turns out, wasn't very far away.

Happy, he chirped and reached out to tug on the Alpha's sleeve to get his attention. A sudden barrage of emotions hit him like a punch to the gut. Anger, hatred, betrayal –dark emotions that burned his touch. Abruptly, he pulled his hand back, but the Alpha had already been notified of his 'awake' status.

Trembling, he tried to make himself as small as possible as those blood-red eyes focused on him. The Alpha was mad at him, he knew, but for what? His ears flattened against his head as the Alpha spoke.

"You deceived me. You killed my clan, my _family_ and expect me to let you free of your sins? I think not. It's because of _you_ that _everyone_ I loved died! I thought I could trust you, but it turns out I was wrong. I can trust no one in this world! All because of you! I should kill you right now!" the Alpha snarled, unsheathing a sword that the kit hadn't noticed. As the smell of demon blood hit his nose, the kit shuffled back, not trusting the dangerous look in his Alpha's eyes.

"My brother gave his life to protect me, protect the village, for you! I'll be D***ed if I let his effort go to waste!" desperately looking for a way out, the kit felt despair settle in his stomach as he found the angry Alpha had blocked the only escape route.

He wouldn't make it out alive.

"Now is the time for retribution. You will die here!" the Alpha brought the sword high over his head, intent on bringing it down on the head of the kit. Terrified, the kit squeezed his eyes shut tight and hung his head, waiting for the final blow. He knew it had been too good to be true. To have an Alpha that cared about him, a home to eat and sleep in; all of it was a lie. He wasn't good enough, just like the other kitsune demons had told him.

He would _never_ be good enough.

His ears flattened more and the hair on the back of his neck stood straight as the awful whistle of metal slicing the air pierced the room. Then a sickening thud echoed in the room. Tensing, he expected to feel pain, but when none came, he looked up in flat-out confusion.

The Alpha still stared at him with those glowing red eyes, hatred evident, but the sword had plunged its self into the floor boards mere inches away from his head. Fearfully, the kit jerked back from the sword as the Alpha spoke, "You saved my life, and I spared yours. I won't allow myself to be indebted to scum like you. We're even. Now get out."

The kit stared up in confusion. Where had his kind, gentle Alpha gone? What had happened that he had changed so drastically? Tasting the emotions around him, it dawned on the kit that he knew.

His Alpha knew.

"I said. GET OUT!" the alpha shouted, like he hadn't heard him before, "Leave before I _change my mind_!"

Jolting with shock, the kit grabbed his ragged jacket that someone had taken off and bolted. As he raced off, his ears managed to pick up one thing before he left the Uchiha compound.

"If I see you again, I _will__** kill**_ you."

Shuddering at his ex-Alpha's last words, the kit raced off into the unknown.

"**Told ya that the Uchiha brat wouldn't do anything. He's too young to remember any of the seats."**

"**But I had hope-!"**

"**Enough with hope! We're doing what we should've done in the first place. Take matters into our own hands."**

Phantomworks: and there you have it people!

**Alice: that was cruel.**

Pw: what? They wanted me to update so I did.

**Alice: you left them with an even **_**bigger**_** cliff hanger!**

Pw; yeah, well, my trip is only going to last a week now, anyhow. I'll be updating faster anyway.

**Alice: but still-!**

Phantomworks; please review everyone!


	15. Chapter 15

Phantomworks: hey everyone! Long time no see!

**Alice: it hasn't been three weeks yet.**

Phantomworks; I know. But it turns out my trip only lasted one week. But I'm taking another one soon.

**Alice: why?**

Phantomworks; family stuff. Anyway, I don't own Naruto or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 15

Sasuke continued to stare at his sword, still penetrating the wooden floor boards of what used to be Naruto's room and before him, Itachi's.

Heh, irony at its best.

What he couldn't figure out was why he let the other go. Why did his hand hesitate to kill the blonde? The Kyuubi vessel? He wasn't scared, he knew that. The kit was no threat, so why couldn't he make the final blow?

Maybe it was because the kit _wasn't_ a threat.

Maybe it was because Sasuke didn't see the demon that had destroyed his home; that killed his family. No, he didn't see the ferocious nine-tailed fox. He saw the kit, Naruto, trembling in fear and accepting death without a fight. That's not what he wanted. He wanted revenge on the guilty, not an execution of the innocent.

He had to get over this.

The raven had to get rid of these emotions; they only held him back. Next time, he vowed, he _would_ kill the blonde without a single drop of guilt. He wouldn't let the other escape.

Not again.

With his confidence regained, the fire demon gripped the hilt of the sword, a katana, and roughly jerked it out of the ground. Part of the floor crumbled under the force and Sasuke cursed as he sheathed the blade and got down on his hands and knees to assess the damage. Blinking, he was surprised to find a piece of slightly yellowed paper beneath the small pile of rubble.

Extricating it, he dusted it off gently, unfolded it and nearly gasped in shock at the familiar handwriting.

_Itachi? Why would he put this down here?_ Sasuke wondered as he started to read.

Dear Sasuke, my sweet little brother-

Sasuke debated heavily about just burning the letter after an intro like that, but reigned himself to read perhaps the last words of his brother. Maybe even the way to kill the Kyuubi!

Dear Sasuke, my sweet little brother,

I regret to say that if you are reading this, I have died in battle, most likely against the Kyuubi demon that we have kept imprisoned for more than ten years now; longer than I have been in charge of a guard shift.

However, I will say here to no one else but you, that I am responsible for the imminent death of our clan.

It will be _I_ that releases the Kyuubi from its prison.

Sasuke sucked in a breath in surprise. His brother released the Kyuubi? But his brother killed it! What was to gain from that?

You are probably wondering why I would do such a thing. The answer is simple. The Kyuubi vessel is dying and the one way to stop the chain of possession is to kill the Kyuubi's spirit.

Minato, the Kyuubi vessel, has already agreed to this in order to save his son, Naruto. I am ready to throw away my life in order to free you and your children from this responsibility. Please don't hate me for this.

Also, were the Kyuubi to possess Minato's son, even after this, please receive him warmly. The Kyuubi will be unable to gain any hold over Naruto so he should be completely harmless unless someone he trusts is injured. Anger seems to be connected to the Kyuubi power. I'm just glad Minato has been very calm.

Probably because he's basically being starved.

Kitsune demons like him feed on emotions, but the only things he feels are hatred, anger and fear. It's barely enough for him to live on so I wouldn't be surprised if he falls under the Kyuubi's control long before I execute the plan.

But even if we do, don't blame the Kyuubi.

Blame me.

I was the one to do this to you and to the (possible) new Kyuubi holder. Give the new vessel a home and family in order to stop the return of Kyuubi. You are the only one who can break this cycle.

Make your brother proud.

Signed, Uchiha Itachi.

P.S. – I will hide this in a place only _you_ would think to look… I think.

_How in the world did he think I'd find it here? It's under the floor boards!_ Was Sasuke's first thought. Then his brother's last request sunk in. _how can I be a friend to the Kyuubi? How can I break the cycle? How can I make you proud, Itachi?_

_When the Kyuubi vessel… when __**Naruto**__ is already gone?_

Phantomworks: there you go.

**Alice: seriously? Where's the action!**

Phantomworks; it'll be there next chapter.

**Alice: how long is this story going to be?**

Phantomworks: well, about 2-3 more chapters and a lemon scene. I already have the poll up for the next story I should work on.

**Alice: poll?**

Phantomworks; yeah, I have a lot of stories and so I'm trying to figure out which I should work on next.

**Alice; any Naruto ones?**

Phantomworks: nope. Sorry. I have a few ideas, but I don't want to write them up before I finish the other stories.

**Alice: makes sense.**

Phantomworks: yep, so anyway, please review and vote (if you want)!


	16. Chapter 16

Phantomworks; sorry I haven't updated in a while, but here's the new chapter! I don't own Naruto or its characters, only this fanfic.

**Bold= forest speech**

Chapter 16

Blonde hair flashed in the sunlight that was able to fight its way through the thick canopy of trees. Short pants of breath and the pounding of feet on the soft, leaf-covered forest ground was all that could be heard as the kit raced on.

He had to get away.

Away from town; away from his house. Away from his Alpha and especially-

Away from _**them**_!

"**What'sa matter, Naru? A big strong kit like you ain't got nothin' to worry about!"**

"**Yeah! Why're you running from us? We only want to play!"**

"**LEAVE ME ALONE!"** Naruto ordered in vain. Onward he ran as he hoped to escape the deadly voices floating around him.

"**Filthy Omega! You dare t'order us like that?"**

"**We'll show you your place!"**

Suddenly, two large, dark foxes cornered Naruto, jumping in front of and behind him, cutting off his escape. The small kit skidded to a halt just as large, sharp teeth snapped at him. The two wild foxes circled him like a predator playing with its prey. Naruto whimpered, curling in on himself.

"**Don't worry, Naruto."** One said.

"**We'll take care of you." **The other hissed, lips pulling up into a snarling smile. The sunlight glinted off his white fangs as the fake smile grew wider.

"**After all," **the first stopped, dropping into a crouch, **"You're playing with the **_**big boys**_** now!"**

They both leapt, jaws wide and claws reaching. Blue eyes widened as the sharp claws and fangs impeded his sight and he hoped his death would be quick.

A heart-wrenching howl of pain rippled through the forest, scaring dozens of birds from their perch.

Then there was silence.

-oOo-

Three days.

It had been three days since Sasuke had last seen his fox, Naruto. Three long lonely days. The fire demon didn't even realize he had grown so attached to the little blonde until the smaller one had left.

At the moment, Sasuke was standing in his family's meditations room with the low glow of candlelight around him. Staring at the picture in his hand, he felt his heart thud painfully. The picture was one of the firsts that Kakashi had taken of Naruto and himself, before all… _this_ had started.

Before he had known.

Blue eyes looked up at him, innocence blaringly obvious. Did the kit even know why he had been kicked out? Blonde hair sparkled in the light of that morning, reflecting the other's bright character. Was he just as bright and cheerful now? Wherever he had hidden himself? Did those eyes still light up when he smiled or that hair just as soft as he remembered?

Or were those eyes dead? Blank? The blonde locks stiff as the rest of the kit's body in some dark foreboding part of the forest?

Sasuke gripped the shirt over his heart as the organ twisted painfully. Try as he might, he hadn't yet been able to locate the blonde kit. He couldn't take this anymore. Who knows what trouble the other could be in?

He needed help.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke!" a shrill voice called out through the house.

_C***! How did she find my house? Why didn't the barrier keep her out?_ Sasuke mentally screamed, ready to flee at a moment's notice.

"_Sasuke!_ We need your help!" he heard doors opening and closing.

"Sasuke." A voice at his feet drawled. It was Shikamaru. "We really do need your help. It's something only an Uchiha can do."

"What is it exactly?" Sasuke asked, stepping back a bit and crossing his arms. The shadow demon moved with the fire demon's shadow.

"It's Naruto. He's back." Shikamaru said, but his voice wasn't joyful. It was dark, serious.

Sasuke's heart nearly stopped, "What about him? Where is he?"

"Down town Konoha, near the shopping district close to the Ka forest. He's not doing so good, Sasuke. He doesn't even _look_ like that kid you brought into class." Shikamaru warned.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, already sprinting in that general direction, leaving the pink-haired demon to a fruitless search for him. D*** why couldn't his wings grow already! Then he wouldn't have to walk everywhere!

"He's a monster, Uchiha. A deadly beast with nothing but killing in mind. Only the Sharingan could tame him enough for us to move in." Shika explained.

"What are you talking about? Naruto would never-!" Sasuke stopped himself. Out of everyone, he should know what a part of Naruto could do. Oh, he knew alright.

"Would never?"

"Never mind." Sasuke said, racing on. Shikamaru still tagged along, attached to his shadow. The shopping district was now in sight and both the shadow and fire demon could hear screaming and fighting, "What are you going to do once I distract him?"

"The only thing we can." Shika answered gravely, "Kill him."

Phantomworks: okay, I know that it's a horrible ending, but it will work out! Trust me!

**Alice; you don't write for so long and then leave us like **_**that**_**? I'm going to kill you!**

Phantomworks; but if you do that, I won't be able to type more.

**Alice:… I'll force you to type and **_**then**_** kill you!**

Phantomworks: and what about new stories?

**Alice:… I hate you.**

Phantomworks: I know. Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

Phantomworks: hey everyone! Here's the next chapter.

**Alice; does Naruto-?**

Phantomworks: read and find out. I don't own Naruto or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 17

Sasuke's eyes widened at that admission. They were going to _kill_ Naruto? But he had just vowed to find him and bring him back –like Itachi wanted! Besides, he couldn't… end that bright, innocent kit! How could anyone?

A frightening roar broke him out of his thoughts and he skidded to a halt right outside the shopping district.

Frighteningly savage waves of power burst free from one source smack-dab in the middle of the shopping district square. Instinctively, Sasuke's Sharingan activated, preparing to fight to his death, but then he caught sight of the source of the intense aura.

His heart dropped into the burning acids of his stomach.

Blond hair was matted with blood and red eyes glared death on everything that moved. Tan blood-covered hands kept well on that promise with sharp deadly claws. Four tails as red as the dying sun thrashed behind the battered yet still fighting body of Naruto.

Swallowing thickly, the fire demon looked over the kitsune carefully, assessing the injuries and how much damage the kit could dish out. His cloths were a mess, the jacket mere shreds and rags for a shirt and pants. A long ugly wound ran from the kit's shoulder across his chest to his hip and blood ran slowly down his bare chest. Many more, smaller cuts (and… bites?) crisscrossed the kit's skin, looking closer at the newly colored eyes, the fire demon noticed with a start small drops of water trailing down scarred cheeks.

Were they…_ tears_?

"Naruto…" Sasuke breathed. Furry blood red ears pricked at the bare whisper and the kit turned wildly, looking for the source. Crimson eyes locked with the glowing blood red of the kit's. A growl rumbled out, turning into a vicious roar from the kit's tiny body.

"Sah-S'KE!"

The fire demon felt a wave of fear flow over him. Kunai and shuriken rained down of the figure since close range attacks were suicide, but the kitsune merely brushed them off with the force of one clawed hand.

"Uchiha! Concentrate! You need to hypnotize the demon with your Sharingan long enough for us to get close!" Shikamaru spoke up. "All you need to do is stay out of the way after that."

"No, that's Naruto, Shikamaru! We can't just-!" Sasuke looked down. At that moment, Naruto leapt to attack. Surprisingly fast, Shikamaru attached himself to both Sasuke's and Naruto's shadows, stopping the rampant beast if only for awhile.

"We have to Sasuke! There's no other way! He'll killed people! He's a danger to everyone, including you!" Shikamaru persisted. "We can't let him roam about like this! For the good of everyone, he needs to die."

Eyes flickering between Shikamaru and the insane demon constantly trying to snap or claw at him, the raven tried to ignore the feelings in his heart to think for the good of the village, but every time, Naruto's bright, smiling face got in the way. Why did the blonde kitsune always get the short-end of the stick? Hosting the Kyuubi, losing his family, his home and this last time, his only… friend?

This time, it was Sasuke's fault.

He would fix this.

"No." he said, "I'm not going to help you kill him."

"Uchiha, we don't have time to argue about this! Use the Sharingan on him, _now_." Shikamaru ordered, "Don't make me control you to finish this."

"Don't you even dare." Sasuke growled, Sharingan eyes spinning angrily. Suddenly, he felt a cold chill run up his spine.

"You brought me to this." Shika shook his head, "Troublesome."

The cold feeling crawled up Sasuke's face, forcing him to turn his head to the deranged red eyes of his friend. Their eyes locked and time seemed to slow down. The kit froze, unable to comprehend what made his feel strangely empty and calm ever as the other demons closed in on them.

Furiously, Sasuke fought against the shadow's hold. His kitsune was right there, alive! He had spent days trying to find the other to bring him back home. Now the shadow demon was controlling him, keeping him from acting on his own thoughts. Shikamaru was going to let the other demons kill his lo- friend.

He wasn't about to let that happen.

"Let. **Go. ****Of. **_**ME!**_" Sasuke roared, lashing out against his 'bindings'. The shadows broke off and disappeared from the sunlight. Huge black leather wings sprung out of his back.

"Hurry up! He's breaking free!" Shikamaru called. The other demons sprung into action, but Sasuke was faster. Using his adult wings to propel himself forward, the fire demon wrapped his arms around the frighteningly still figure of the kit. Eye contact no longer maintained, the kit fought ruthlessly against his 'attacker', scratching and clawing at anything his hands could reach.

Closing his wings around the two of them, Sasuke determinedly put himself between any attacks the other demons would make. Shushing the vicious kit, the fire demon pulled out every warm feeling and memory he had in an attempt to calm the kit down. So low that only the struggling kit could hear, Sasuke whispered, "Naruto, come back."

The kit struggled against it attacker until warm emotions washed over him, cleansing him of his fear and anger. Why was there no malice? He was a monster, a thing to be feared, so why? Why was his 'attacker' not hurting him? What was going on?

"Naruto."

_What is this feeling?_

"Come back."

_Back where?_

"I'm taking you back home with me, but you need to calm down."

_Why? Who are you?_

"I'm sorry for what I did. I was foolish. I should've never kicked you out like that."

_Like what?_

"If I had known what I do now, I wouldn't have let you out of my sight."

_Why?_

"I spent days looking for you to bring you back home."

_But…_

"I'm sorry for my actions."

_I'm a monster…_

"That's right, relax. I won't leave you again."

_A monster to be feared…_

"I can't leave you again, you aren't allowed to go."

_Never good enough… why do you treat me like this? If this is a trick, I'll kill you, then myself for believing you._

"I won't let the others hurt you. They'll have to go through me first."

_Others? Hurt me? But I'm a monster, that's supposed to happen. Why are you protecting me?_

"I won't let what's precious to me get away again. Count on it.

_Precious? Me? Who are you? To say that?_

"I swear on my name as an Uchiha."

_Uchiha? Uchiha Sas-?_

"…I love you, dobe."

Phantomworks: there you go.

**Alice: hey! You made Shika a villain!**

Phantomworks; not on purpose! It's not like I don't like Shikamaru, he was just convenient!

_Shikamaru: just because I was here while the actual villains run off doesn't make it right._

Phantomworks; who asked you! I'm the author anyway so what I say goes! Now please review!


	18. Chapter 18

Phantomworks: hey everyone, sorry this took so long, I ended up going to Texas last week and couldn't bring my computer with me.

**Alice: at least there's going to be a lemon in this one, right?**

Phantomworks: nope, though, in the next chapter there is.

**Alice: meh, good enough.**

Phantomworks: I don't own Naruto or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 18

Ruby eyes widened in disbelief. Claws that once fought for freedom now dug into pale skin to cling even tighter to this person, before shrinking to bearable degrees. The thrashing tails slowed and fell to the ground limply. Strength blew out of him, leaving him to cling to the other desperately as his legs gave out.

"Sh, it's okay." The other cooed, slowly lowering both to the ground. "I'm here, we're here. I won't let you go."

Three of the four tails disintegrated, leaving the surrounding demons to watch in wonder. Uchihas really _do_ know how to calm the mightiest of beasts!

Black wings slowly pulled back, making sure that none would attack. The appendages revealed two figures, one vastly different from mere minutes ago.

Where the kitsune had once appeared a strong, vengeful foe, it now looked no more than a frightened child, tail curling up limply next to the two. Tears rolled down from closed blue eyes as fingers entwined in the dark slightly shredded fabric of the Uchiha's shirt. Small shoulders shuddered in silent sobs in the arms of its protector.

"Now tell me," Sasuke began, gazing into the eyes of every demon there. His coal black eyes hardened as he continued, "Who here would dare to harm him?"

Few rose to his challenge and even those that did, didn't step forward.

"This demon is innocent. He was alone, hurt and scared. If you want to blame someone for this, blame me. Punish me, but hear this. If you dare harm Naruto," his voice dropped into a threatening tone, "The first to do so will be the last."

All of them cowered away from the two at that. Slowly standing up, Sasuke dragged the kit up with him. Still scared, the kit's grip on him didn't lessen as he maneuvered them out of the crowd. Keeping his wings poised around them, the fire demon kept the kit close as silence followed them through town and into the Uchiha compound.

"Sasuke-kun! There you are! We need help with-!"

A column of fire interrupted her and made sure that no one would know where the entrance to the Uchiha estates was unless some unlucky person stumbled across it.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Sasuke said as wide eyes looked up at him, hurt and confusion warring inside sky blue. Sitting the fox down, he went to stand to find the first-aid kit, but was stopped by the fingers still entangled in his shirt, "You need to let go now, dobe. I've got to find the first-aid kit."

The fox whimpered, teary blue eyes peering up at him in silent plea.

"I'm not going far, dobe. It's just in the kitchen." _Or the bathroom… possibly the bedroom… where did I leave it again?_ Sasuke thought. The fingers tightened in his shirt. Sighing, Sasuke relented this time, "Fine, you can follow. Come on."

The two searched high and low for the first-aid kit, but were unable to find it. How could there not be a first-aid kit in a _fire_ demon's house?

"Looking for something?" Kakashi asked, appearing on the windowsill.

"Yeah, the first-aid-!" Sasuke's eyes caught sight of the white box with the red cross and multiple burn marks (obviously a fire demon's), "D***IT Kakashi!"

"What? I needed to use it." Kakashi defended.

"For what?" Sasuke asked as Naruto reached for it.

His response was a sickeningly sweet smile. Quickly, Sasuke pushed Naruto's hands away, "Don't touch it. It's contaminated."

"Aw, Sasuke! That hurts." Kakashi mock-cried.

"Whatever." Sasuke said, crossing his arms. Seeing the lightning demon's gaze shift to Naruto, black wings flexed before drawing the kit closer to him. "You leave him alone, Kakashi."

"Yes I know, 'first to harm is last' and all that." The mentor said flippantly. "Anyway, I highly doubt you'll need the first aid- kit much for Naruto."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's best to show you. You'll believe me better. Naruto, may I see your hand?" Kakashi asked. Tensing slightly, Sasuke felt the kit try to hide behind him. Forcing himself to relax, Sasuke kept his eyes on Kakashi as he turned his head slightly to the side to talk to Naruto.

"Naruto, he won't hurt you. I'm right here. I won't let him." Sasuke said calmly. He felt the other's breath against his skin, heard the fast, _alive_ heart beat in the other's chest as the blonde slowly reached out his hand, scratches crisscrossing the tan skin. Gently grasping the thin tan wrist, Kakashi pointed to a particularly large gash.

"See here, Sasuke, the skin? It's already healing." Eyes narrowing, Sasuke looked at the scratch. Yes, it was healing quite well, but what of it? The longer he watched, the more the fire demon noticed the cut growing smaller right before his eyes.

"How-?" Sasuke began, stopping when he felt Naruto tense. Why was his fox tense?

"I imagine that it is because of the Kyuubi trapped within him. It's no cause to worry, though you may want to look at that cut on his torso." Kakashi advised. Glancing back, Sasuke realized that the kit was still bleeding heavily from the slash on his chest. He was sure the kit was barely able to stand as it is. Glaring at the first-aid kit, he swiped it and opened the white box.

"Naruto, sit down." He commanded, rifling through the supplies.

"I don't think you'll need to use disinfectant, but you will have to stop the bleeding."

Seeming to ignore him, the raven finally found the gauze and turned to the hazy-eyed kit. Nudging the shredded orange jacket off of the defenseless kit, Sasuke ignored an inner urge that he refused to name in order to help his blonde. The kit remained still as the fire demon cleaned the blood off with a warm wash-cloth and wrapped the injury like an expert. Honestly, Sasuke had thought that the blonde would put up more of a fight. Apparently the day had really tired him out.

"I see you've grown into your adult wings." Kakashi commented. Sasuke barely acknowledged him, "A little too soon as well. Don't draw them back in tonight. You could damage them if you try to, so just leave them be."

"Since when did you learn medical procedures?"

"Since I went to _college_, how else would I be the school doctor?"

"I thought that was just a ploy to get to Iruka."

"No, I do _work_ sometimes, you know."

"Sure…" Sasuke rolled his eyes, "I don't need any more help you can leave."

"Hmph!" Kakashi huffed before disappearing in the blink of an eye. Ignoring his mentor's drama, Sasuke picked up the blonde like a small child. The kit wrapped his legs around the fire demon's waist and his tail brushed the back of the raven's legs and shorter thinner tail (he does have a tail, remember?). Blonde bangs splayed over dark fabric as Naruto rested his head on the fire demon's shoulder and tan arms wrapped loosely around the raven's shoulders.

"You must be really tired." Sasuke commented.

"Mmm…" Naruto answered (?), stopping Sasuke short.

"Can you talk?" the kit shook its head, "But you can understand me?"

A nod.

Well this left Sasuke feeling slightly betrayed. Although, it was his fault. He hadn't ever asked or thought to. At least he knew Naruto could understand him; it could make things a lot easier.

"I'm going to put you in your room, okay?" Sasuke asked. In response, the kit tightened its lack hold on him in silent protest. "Hey, I'll still be here when you wake up. You don't have to worry about it."

Naruto shook his head furiously, soft hair tickling Sasuke's neck. His red-brown ears were drooped tiredly and the raven was pretty sure that if he were to put Naruto in his room, the blonde would be too tired to fight sleep. However, after the day they just had, the fire demon could understand the fox's feelings. Especially the feeling of being alone…

Sighing, Sasuke headed to his own room, Naruto still in hand. Sliding the door open, he went over to his futon and slowly lowered the two of them down. The kit's grip tightened until he realized that Sasuke was lying down too. Positioning them so that they were facing each other and his wings were out of the way, Sasuke spoke, "I really am sorry that I kicked you out before. I over reacted and didn't know what to do when I found out. But you aren't the reason that my family died. My brother was at fault; I just found out a little too late. Will you forgive me?"

Sleepy blue eyes determinedly tried to focus on coal black, but eventually gave up and nodded, eyelids sliding closed. Letting a small smile grace his lips as the kit snuggled in, Sasuke pulled the over over them for some well deserved rest.

Phantomworks: so, is any of this considered fluff? Cause I still haven't figured it out.

**Alice; (facepalm)** **seriously? How long have you been on FF?**

Phantomworks;…. No clue. Anyway, if anyone can tell me, I'll give them 100 imaginary bonus points! Please review!


	19. Chapter 19

Phantomworks; sorry this has taken so long. School started and I've had more homework recently.

**Alice; as long as this is a lemon, we're good.**

Phantomworks: it is and it's also the final chapter. For those who don't know, I have a poll up for which story to work on next. Please vote if you haven't. I don't own Naruto or its characters, only this fanfic.

Chapter 19

"Your wings seem fine, so I believe you'll be able to sheathe them tonight. Though your back has some nasty scratches on it." Kakashi said, examining the irritated skin. In the fire demon's irritation, his thin black tail thrashed slightly.

"And you had to _rip my shirt off_ for this conclusion-WHY?"

"Hmm? Well, it's not like you'd be able to use it again anyway." Kakashi said, lifting the dark shredded fabric up. "The damage was beyond repairable. With the tears in your shirt, I'm surprised it hadn't given out on its own last night. Speaking of which, the scratches on your back are infected. How could you let them get like that?"

"They'll be just fine! Besides, there isn't any disinfectant here. All I have is silver sulfodine and that only heals burns." Sasuke said begrudgingly.

"How could you _not_ have disinfectant?" the 'doctor' looked appalled.

"I'm a_ fire_ demon. Fire is the best offense and defense so I don't usually get hurt. Ere fore, no need for any disinfectant." He said in a bored tone.

"Well, now you do. After the, you _have_ to buy disinfectant bur for the time being…" Kakashi gave a glance to Naruto. The kitsune looked just fine if not a little guilty. Hmm… maybe he could use that to his advantage.

"Naruto, come here."

Red-brown ears perked in interest, but Sasuke growled deep in his throat in warning.

"Oh relax, prissy princess! I'm not going to hurt him so don't worry your pretty little head off." Kakashi chided, hearing a growl of indignation. With that, he motioned the fox forward.

Naruto cocked his head to the side, ears twitching slightly in interest. What could this man possibly want? Tasting the air about him, he singled out several emotions; glee, mischief, father-like love, lust (though he always has that, more so around the incubus) and self-righteous payment or punishment. Separately, he knew what the man was planning, but mix all of those together?

He didn't have a clue.

So he decided the only way to find out was to play along. Crawling over on all fours, he sat down and looked up expectantly at the white-haired demon.

"Now, Naruto, Sasuke has some nasty cuts on his back. He got them from when he saved you. _You_ were the one to hurt him." Kakashi said in a bored tone. Blue eyes widened and red-brown ears slid back, preparing for some form of punishment or anger.

"Kakashi!" Sasuke seethed. The raven had _just_ gotten the blonde back and the lightning demon was already scaring him off again!

"Quiet!" Kakashi said sternly, flicking Sasuke's forehead before turning back to the guilty looking fox, "As I was saying. Since you caused Sasuke to get hurt, shouldn't you do something to help him get better?"

Cerulean eyes blinked before ears perked up in hope and he eagerly nodded.

"Good. You know what to do." Kakashi said, standing up and getting out of the kitsune's way. The fox circled his Alpha carefully.

"Kakashi? What's going on? Why's he-ee!" Sasuke. Did. Not. Squeal! His breath merely came out longer and faster than anticipated. "What the H***? Stop that Naruto!"

"Calm down, Sasuke. Kitsune saliva has special properties that allow for a faster healing process. It'll keep you from getting sick. So suck it up and take it like a man." Kakashi said, smiling before disappearing altogether.

Mouth still open in protest, Sasuke let out an exasperated sigh and hung his head in defeat. Vaguely, he could feel pleasurable tingles along his spine and shoulders where the irritated skin paled and kit itself together. With his acute hearing, he heard the kit's breath and heart beat pick up as slowly the air filled with an intoxicating scent that made his mouth water. Soon he realized that he had been staring at the same place for twenty minutes.

Surely it didn't take _that_ long to heal him!

Snapping out of his thoughts, the fire demon felt a bushy tail brush against him provocatively. That made him jump a bit before trying to scoot away. Dodging the tongue that now tried to lap at his cheek; he quickly dug out his cell phone as the kit seemed to latch onto him, arms winding around him and heart and lungs working overtime.

"Hello?" a voice said after three rings.

"KAKASHI! WHAT THE H*** DID YOU DO!" Sasuke shouted into the phone.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Naruto is… he's um…"

"Ah, I probably should've warned you that doing such a thing as licking one's back shows a vulnerability that could make kitsune demons go into heat -or rut respectively -early."

"WHAT!"

"Oh well, just do him and everything will be fine. Have fun." The line went dead, dark eyes staring at it in disbelief.

"KAKASHI!"

~lemon start

A small growl brought his attention back to the enthusiastic fox kit that was currently trying to get its fingers to work enough to undo the button on his pants. So far, the blonde wasn't faring too well, mostly due to the fact that his body was a raging fire acting on pure instinct in order to quench his intense thirst. In the back of his mind, Sasuke found it cute how just the day before, Naruto had been an uncontrolled beast, graceful and deadly, and now the blonde was clumsy and clueless. A small mewl of frustration pulled him from his thoughts.

"Well, I did say I love you. I only wonder if you feel the same." Sasuke murmured. Furry ears perked at the words, but the fervent concentration was not broken as the fumbling fingers tugged and pulled in vain, tongue lapping at pale skin. Chuckling slightly, Sasuke pulled the blonde's chin up, locking their lips together and the tanned hands stilled in their pursuit. Slowly getting into it, Sasuke licked at sweet lips, pleading them to open.

Entrance was given as pink lips opened in a sigh of pleasure and the wet muscle dove in. Both demons' minds slowly fogged over with pleasure at such a simple action. Growling primitively, Sasuke shoved Naruto back onto the floor, straddling him and ravishing his mouth as he made quick work of the blonde's tattered jacket. It would definitely have to be replaced soon as his fingers haphazardly ripped it off of the writhing figure below him.

Pale hands continued on, slipping under the dark shirt that covered tan skin from view. Breaking the kiss, the raven trailed kisses down the fox's neck to his collar bone where he licked before biting down harshly. The fox let out a startled cry, but Sasuke didn't relent. Something told the raven that he had to mark the kitsune as his own for now and ever. So he made sure to mark the fox well as blood started to well from the bite. Turning tender again, Sasuke licked the wound carefully in apology, making the blonde coo.

Once he was sure the mark would stay for awhile, the fire demon turned his attention downwards as his hands explored the revealed flesh of the fox. Tan smooth skin rippled over muscles under his fingertips as the fox squirmed in impatience. This made Sasuke laugh again.

Fingers slipping downwards again, he taunted the blonde by staying just outside the waist band of the orange pants. Seeing blue eyes glare at him, his smirk widened, "Come on, Na-ru-to. Tell me what you want. I know you can do it. Say it, Naruto. Tell me you want more."

"Mm… er…" Naruto mumbled as Sasuke dragged his tongue across the smooth stomach. The heat was unbearable for Naruto. How was Sasuke able to still think clearly? It wasn't fair!

"Come on, Naruto. Say it with me… mmm-orrrre." Sasuke said slowly.

"M-mm…mmm'rrr!" Naruto grunted out as Sasuke's hands traveled higher teasingly. Pausing for a moment, Sasuke shrugged.

"Close enough."

With that, his hands dipped below the writhing fox's waistband to the treasure underneath. Crying out in pleasure, the fox bucked up as the heat intensified until it felt like he was on fire. It was so hot it hurt. A coil tightened in his stomach as the fire burned hotter and Sasuke's hand wrapped around his cock and pleasure shot up his spine.

"So cute." Sasuke chuckled as his other hand unbuttoned the kit's pants and pulled them down and off along with his boxers. Now the blonde fox was left in only his skewed dark shirt that was bunched up near his shoulders. His cheeks were flushed and eyes glazed in pleasure with a light layer of sweat.

"MMMmmm'rrrr, sa –s'ke!" Naruto pleaded, causing Sasuke to stop.

"What did you just say?" Sasuke asked, making sure he heard right.

"Mm'rrr? Sa-s'ke~!" Naruto whined.

"Sa –_suke_." Sasuke corrected.

"Sa-s'ke-"

"Suke."

"S-ss'k-"

"Suke."

"Ssssuke."

"That's it. Come on. Say my name." Sasuke said, his hand leaving Naruto's cock to spread the tan legs on either side of him. Once done, he sat himself between the quivering thighs and allowed his hands to skim down the outer thighs until they reached the kit's hips. "Say it."

"Sa-a…ssssssuke."

"Good dobe." The raven said as he leaned down to place a tender kiss on eager lips. Immediately, pink lips opened but Sasuke pulled away before they could go further. As the raven pulled back, he sat up, placing his feet evenly on the floor, then stood and…

Left.

Blue eyes followed the raven out of the room before widening in shock. His Alpha didn't really… leave right? He didn't leave him, right? Not like this! It's so hot and uncomfortable! His touch had felt so good! He couldn't have possibly left, right? Cerulean eyes watered with unshed tears and his ears wilted in disappointed acceptance. The other really had left, just like he knew he would. Just like everyone else.

"Hey, why are you crying, dobe?"

Blinking, blue eyes locked with coal black in surprise and shock. Then he tackled him.

"Wha-Naruto!"

"D-D-D –own't… d-don't … don't g-g-gooo." The kit whined, tightening his death grip on his Alpha.

"I won't. I just had to get some lube. It won't hurt as much." Sasuke explained. The death grip didn't lessen and the raven sighed. Tilting Naruto's chin up, he looked into tearful blue eyes and slowly said, "I won't leave, Naruto. I love you too much to leave. I love you too much to let you go."

"Lllll-ovvvvve?" blonde eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Yes. Love. So don't even think that I'm going to leave you. Not for a second." The death grip relaxed and Sasuke switched their positions. Spreading Naruto's legs again, he quickly covered his fingers in lube before tracing the blonde's entrance gently. Entering slowly, he paused when he heard the blonde hiss, "Sh, it's okay. It'll hurt at first, but if you relax it won't hurt as much."

"Mmmm….. Mmm'rrr…" Naruto groaned when the finger slowly filled him. It felt incredible! Yes, it was weird, but the heat in his stomach rippled at the feeling and he felt his erection twitch at the attention.

Hearing the blonde's plea, the raven gently thrust the finger before easily adding a second then slowly a third. At this, Naruto scrunched his face up and screwed his eyes shut in pain. His tail thrashed at the pain so much that Sasuke had to twine his tail around the blonde's to keep his still.

"Naruto. Naruto, look at me." Blue eyes opened hesitantly. "Relax. If you tense it will hurt more."

Slowly, the raven felt the blonde relax and after a bit more prep he slid his fingers out. Whimpering at the loss, Naruto gasped slightly as he felt something big and hot near the same place they had just been. Looking down, he mewled in fear at how big Sasuke was. How was it all going to fit?

"Don't worry. It'll fit. And you'll love it." Sasuke said as he repositioned himself. Blue eyes stared into his with trust and slim arms wrapped around his neck as tan thighs spread a bit wider in acceptance. "I love you, Naruto."

"I-I… lll-llll-u-oovvvvve y-y-yoooooooou…."

Black eyes widened before he thrust in violently, causing the fox to cry out in pain. "S***! I'm sorry Naruto! I didn't mean to! I-mmn!" his words were cut off when the fox tensed out of instinct. It was all he could do not to pound into that raging heat. If not for the fact that the fox was digging his nails into his skin hard enough to cause him pain, he might not have known how much pain he was causing. He managed to keep himself still, though just barely until the fox gave a small, hesitant roll of his hips.

"Can I move now?" Sasuke asked through gritted teeth. He didn't want to hurt his blonde, but much longer of this no action and he would die! Sighing in relief when his dobe finally nodded, he pulled out with a mewl from his kit before slowly and gently thrusting in again. The tension in his fox slowly drained, loosening up the tanned body. Within minutes, the blonde was thrusting back against the raven, wanting more.

"Sa-s'ke, Sasuke! Mmmm'rrr!" the blonde whined, using his small vocabulary to its fullest. Happily agreeing, Sasuke thrust in harder and deeper, making the blonde cry out again when his prostate was hit.

"S-Sasuke, I-I llll-ovvve… y-yoou-!" the blonde was cut off when Sasuke slammed in, right into his prostate and making him howl in pleasure beyond what he had felt yet. Apparently, his Alpha really likes it when he said those words. That would be useful in the future.

Sasuke could feel his end coming and was determined to get Naruto to cum first. Dropping a hand between them, he gave the neglected member a couple good pumps before his kit came with a loud screaming and the heat engulfing him constricted until it hurt and he spilled his seed deep inside _his_ Naruto, coating the blonde's insides with his essence.

Their vision turned white and all they could do was pant as pleasure trilled through their systems. Slowly, Sasuke pulled out and stared down at his prize. His blonde was sprawled out underneath him, chest heaving, face flushed and eyes slowly becoming more alert. Naruto was…

Beautiful.

~lemon end~

Both collapsed, gasping. Coal black eyes locked with blue as one phrase was said.

"I love you, Naruto."

"I-I… l-l-l-lov-ve y-yooou, Sasuke." The blonde stumbled over the foreign words, but it was enough. Enough for the raven to know his true feelings and accept them.

After that day, the two lived happily for the rest of their lives without any more conflicts (a perk of being a scary sadistic Uchiha).

~END

Phantomworks: everyone have fun?

**Alice: pretty good, Phantomworks.**

Phantomworks: thanks! I will write more Naruto stories eventually, but not soon. So be on the look-out for more! please review and have a wonderful day!


End file.
